routine
by break me like a promise
Summary: "i wish you would kiss me." dominique/james


i

the beginning

dominique doesn't do routines.

-:-

james doesn't do routines.

-:-

hogwarts gives her a schedule. she ditches class sometimes. no particular order.

-:-

family dinners are routine. not that he goes anymore. not since-

he just can't.

-:-

one thing is routine. astronomy tower at dawn. every early sunday morning. watch the sunrise. it's her only way of staying herself anymore.

-:-

one thing is routine. after quidditch practices, three times a week, he stays out to watch the stars. it reminds him of home, keeps him grounded.

-:-

dominique is not perfect. she tries. never seems to reach what she feels is perfection, because after a while, she sinks back into her old self, only to pick right back up the next time something ideal catches her eye.

this time, it is far from ideal. she sleeps around, smokes cigarettes, and wears too much make-up and not enough clothing.

this is all part of her non- routine routine.

-:-

james notices dominique's behavior. he always notices. and this is part of his non- routine routine.

-:-

she sits on top of the cold tower and wishes on a star. like always. just the way james taught her when they were little.

-:-

james remembers a simpler time when they were younger. he remembers teaching dom to wish on a star. look up, find the closest star, make a big wish. but never-ever-tell anyone. it won't came true that way.

-:-

it hasn't come true anyway.

but dom still wishes.

-:-

and james silently watches her.

-:-

new year's eve falls on a saturday this year. dom sneaks out to watch the sun rise after midnight. she knows there are boys to kiss, champagne to be drank. she needs to be alone for the sun rise.

-:-

james follows her. and she is not alone.

-:-

"dom," he breathes.

"james."

"what are you doing here?"

"i always come up here. every sunday to watch the sun rise." and this is the first time she has told anyone this.

"i know." he says simply.

"you know?"

"i've always known."

"do you know what i wish for?"

"no, and you can't tell me. it won't come true." he replays the words he used when he first showed her the wishing stars.

"you need to know."

they are closer now, face to face.

and she says:

"i wish you would kiss me."

and he does.

they don't notice the orange and yellow sun swirling into the starry sky which brightens up the world around them.

-:-

james has never seen dominique so alive. she's dropped the perfect act, making her even more perfect than she'd ever tried to be.

they go on cliché muggle dates, hold hands, and kiss while surrounded by snow flurries, and then by rain as the months slip past.

he's never been happier.

-:-

she doesn't spend hours getting ready to see him. she doesn't need to. he's seen her during her 'perfect acts,' at her worst, and likes- and then loves- her for who she always was underneath the shell she hid protectively in.

she's never been happier.

-:-

ii

the end

-:-

back in a simpler time, the daily prophet had reports on the potter family four times a year. the most popular was always dinner at molly and arthur's. the whole family gathered in the dining room, surrounding mountains of food and drink.

after molly's wonderful cooking, the family gathered in the living room, or if the weather permitted, outside.

the year dominique and james were six, they pretended to get married. everyone clapped and cheered and it was not wrong, was not illegal. the picture in the section of the daily prophet was the two children kissing. and it was not wrong, was not illegal.

they both relished in those times and wish now that it was still uncomplicated.

but that's what happens when you start dating your cousin.

things get complicated.

and then, things must come to an end.

-:-

rose and dominique are best friends.

-:-

best friends only want what's best for you. and that's fine, that's good.

-:-

up until your friends want you to date. "dom," she says, "go on one date. please. for me."

and dominique don't know where she's going until rose puts her in one of her old skin-tight dresses and rose nicks some food from the kitchens, and that the boy's name is drew wood, and he's waiting in an abandoned class room.

"come on, dom, he's just getting over a tough break-up. he's really nice. and hot. please? for me?" and she shoves dom into the candlelit classroom against her will.

-:-

and word gets around.

-:-

james isn't speaking to dominique.

in fact, he's avoiding her completely.

because rumor has it that dom and drew are dating.

-:-

dominique is devastated. james isn't speaking to her. he thinks she's dating drew. it was rose's fault, all her fault.

she's tried to explain to no avail.

she's tried to "break up" with drew.

she's tried to explain to rose.

and rose doesn't speak to her anymore.

so dom sleeps around, smokes cigarettes, and wears too much make-up and not enough clothing. not because she is trying to be perfect, she can't take it anymore.

-:-

but, still, dom wishes.

-:-

and james wishes the same thing.

-:-

and one day, three months later, it is their last sunday at hogwarts.

they meet on the astronomy tower.

and james says:

"i wish you would kiss me."

and she does.

"i wish you would mean it."

and she does.

they don't notice the orange and yellow sun swirling into the starry sky which brightens up the world around them.

and this is their new routine.

-:-

fin


End file.
